Lock your Door!
by ILoveMyBlaBlaBla
Summary: What happens when your in your room with your boyfriend and making out without even locking the door? Hmm... Naruto and Sasuke can answer to that question.. Yaoi, but soft.. Dont like? Dont read! B-Day fic for Naru-chan!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: Slight Yaoi meaning boyXboy stuffies and OOC-ness(?), Not Beta'd.. But other then that... I think it's okay.. Maybe it was wrong to put M rated? :/ Bleh..**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the charachters below... expet of this small crappy little story! Done!  
**

**A/N: Hey again! Whew... It's been a while since I wrote something.. But! For the sake of Naruto's birthday... I am forced to write a small one-shoted fluffy Birthday ficlet for the one and Only Uzumaki Naruto! **

**At first.. It will be a bit of romance.. and then a bit of Angst?... and in the end.. there would be humor.. So beware.. But other than that.. Hope you enjoy mah crappy story! :D  
**

* * *

It was a just another normal day. The weather had gone a bit cold but nobody had ever minded about that. Especially for a cute little couple who were actually in a house- in a room:

"_I love you_" whispered softly yet lovingly a young blond boy to his raven haired boyfriend who was currently sitting right next to him, both sitting on a bed.

"Hn, love you too, Dobe" smirked the said raven haired boy, who was also known as Uchiha Sasuke, and leaned in to capture those heavenly rosy pink lips, that belonged to no other than the knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto, into a sweet kiss. The kiss became intense as Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens pale neck and Sasuke doing the same thing as he wrap he's own arms around the slim tanned waist of the blond, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Tongues dancing into the melody of their own moans as the two try to lazily dominate the kiss, none actually taking the upper hand. Hands wandering, exploring each others body, fingers caressing heated skin, leaving tickling sensations on their wake, and both mewling whenever fingertips made contact with sensitive flesh. Passionate moans along with slick wet tongues could be heard allover the room as the wild make-out continued, none caring about what's happening around them.

The two thought of going even further when Sasuke's thumb had sneaked in under Naruto's orange shirt, pulling softly upwards, trying to take the shirt off without Naruto noticing and-!

"Hey, Naruto! have you seen where I left-!"

The door suddenly opened with a slight Bam, revealing yet another older blond male who happens to be Naruto's father. He had had a smile on his face before coming in, but the smile had been wiped off his face when he saw the scene right before his two ocean blue eyes. But his expression was priceless though. His jaw had dropped on the floor, his eyes wide as plates as his eye balls looked like they left their sockets, hanging in mid-air and his body trembling intensely.

Meanwhile the love couple reacted, with a gasp, a few seconds after Naruto's father barged in the room without even knocking, and both Naruto's & Sasuke's face turned as red as tomatoes. They both quickly pulled away from each other while trying to catch their breath from their previous actions.

For the couple, it was now too late. Naruto's father a.K.a Minato, knew that. Oh, yes he did. He frowned, eyes glowing with anger as he gritted his teeth, his hands in fists. Looking down at the two teens he glared, hard, making both of 'em flinch a bit as they sense the danger that surrounded the somewhat messy room.

"What's the meaning of this, Naruto?" Minato asked, his voice sounded.. Dangerous. The couple gulped shakily and Sasuke went to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"D-dad, I wa-.. It's not what you thi-"

"How long?" His father asked, not letting Naruto finish what he wanted to explain. Naruto stared in shock not knowing what to answer. Sasuke took that as a sing to speak, so he did.

"T-two years" he whispered, trying desperately to control the volume of his voice and make it sound a bit manly, only to sound like a complete idiot. And for a second, Minato's eyes went wide once again in disbelief but he masked it off with another heavy frown.

"Two years?" he asked, his voice trembling for some unknown reason and he bit his inner lip resisting the urge to just scream. The two teens who were now standing opposite the direction of Minato, were shaking from fear of what will happen next. But then, the older male let out a long heavy sigh, a sad look had replaced his angry frown.

"Why?" Minato suddenly asked, sadness filled his voice. Naruto & Sasuke gasped as an answer, for they didn't knew what to say.

"Why, Naruto? Why? Why didn't you just say anything? It's been two freakin' years and you kept your mouth shut! Wha-" he yelled but his son had suddenly spoken.

"'Cause I knew how you would react, dammit! I knew you would feel disgusted and that later you'll hate me for having a relationship with the same gender!" Naruto finally shouted, explaining all he could in one breath. He took a final breath and let it out as a huff.

Sasuke, on the other side, felt ashamed of this on-going conversation between father and son, so he just looked away, his blush never fading and his dark black eyes were unseen, for he closed them shut to block his view.

Minato couldn't believe what he had just heard from his son. His frown had returned, but it wasn't an angry one. It looked like a sad one, like tears would suddenly burst out. But eventually he didn't cry. He turned his back on the other two boys and left the room, his loud footsteps fading as he reached for the stairs and went downstairs to were the living room was placed.

Back in the room, both boys sighed as they felt the dangerous aura leaving the room and they sat back on the bed, forgetting everything of what they planned to do. Naruto was the first to speak after a really long awkward silence.

"Busted.." he whispered slowly as he locked gazes with his boyfriend. Sasuke half-nodded and went to speak when suddenly, 'manly' screams could be heard.

"Waaaah!" they both heard. Naruto sat right up, a concerned look on his face.

"What that hell was that?" he said. It was Minato shout- erm, screaming. And to the boys, it sounded like he was... _crying?_ A few seconds later, sobs along with sniffles could also be heard.

The boys left the room and went to go downstairs to see what's happening, but while they were climbing down the stairs, they saw a sobbing Minato sitting on the leather couch of the living room, facepalming and a phone against his ear, obviously talking to someone. So instead of going downstairs, they both sat on the staircase and waited for god knows what while watching the scene with Minato on the phone.

"Kakashi-san! S-.. Something happen!" Minato said between sniffles. A small pause followed and then he answered.

"I- I was trying to... to find where I put my keys of th-the car and.." he said, but he didn't finish the sentence as he burst in to tears. Another pause.

"No.. I just went upstairs to... ask Naruto and..." he said and another pause came in. But this time, it took long, very long for Minato to answer. By now, Naruto was trying desperately to hear the conversation on the other line, only to hear some muffled sounds. And then Minato finally spoke.

"My son..." he said and then whispered something that Naruto & Sasuke couldn't accomplish to hear. A few seconds later...

"M-my son is.." He whispered once more, and this time he began sobbing again. He whispered those words a couple more times until he couldn't take it anymore. He shouted. And by the time he did, both Naruto and Sasuke blushed deep red.

"MY SON IS GAY!"

* * *

**Erm...? Ye... That was it... It really wasn't funny at all! I just wanted to write a B-day fic for little Naru-chan, and I came up with.. this! D:! Plz forgive me!  
**

**If you liked it.. THANK GOD! If you hated it.. well.. It's okay.. I mean... it would be weird if EVERYBODY liked it :/..**

**So! Like? Don't like? It's okay! Just review :D!**

** I'm outta here!**

**Oh.. and yeah... _Happy Birthday Naruto!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I am like... soooo sad right now :"(((! It hadn't even been 1 day since I uploaded this story... and like.. everyone was complaining that the story looked sooo Undone! aaah well.. Anyway... I apologize.. Bcuz to what I said earlier.. this story was complete random cuz I just wanted to write a B-day fic for Naruto xD!(I didn't even knew it would end like this!)  
**

**_BUT!_ If you didn't like the end (which it doesn't look like one), there is nothing else i can do... but to finish the story... I hope that helps for you guys :)**

**So! I will be uploading the next and(maybe) the last chapter of this story soon! All there is to do.. is for you guys to wait while I think about what the hell will happen next:P**

**(Hope there would be SOME lemon on the next chapter... bleh..) So it means... this will NOT be a one-shot anymore... I REALLY AM SORRY! And to make it up to u lovely ppl... I WILL write a next chapter! that, i promise! **

**Well.. Im on to the next chap. of this story... Not sure how it will end.. Maybe you guys can help? If you got any ideas.. tell me, i dont bite xP..**

**And ye... if there is any other thing you want to tell me... ehh.. just write it down as a review (:!**

**_Ja ne~! 3_  
**


End file.
